Cereal
by bittersweetendingsforever
Summary: SoulXMaka Forever! A short one-shot for Soul and Maka. It's a special day and Soul has a surprise for Maka. As well as some issues cooking.


**Cereal **

**Hi people of the universe! *gets strange stares from family* What?! Maybe they're from a different planet!? It could happen! Don't burst my bubble! Anyway...this story is how Maka and Soul got together (more than meister\weapon)! And if you have read my other story (which I still haven't finished, this story is my way of procrastinating) this story is how Maka and Soul got together in the first place! And if you haven't well it doesn't really matter because there are no references to that story! Oh and by the way this story was inspired by a random post YouTube! I'm not sure who posted it but they said something like "I WANT MORE SOUL EATER! I don't care if they're just eating Cereal for 25 minutes!" so who ever posted that Thanks! (by the way the video that this was posted on wasn't mine) Sorry if the characters are OOC! I hope you enjoy it! (if you can 'cause my writing... well, it sucks!)**

**I don't own Soul Eater just Cinnamon Skulls (you will get it later) **

**Soul P.O.V.**

I woke up to the obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock but instead of groaning and falling back asleep like usual I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen... quietly because Maka was still fast asleep. I had to start working right now! I was going to ask Maka out today. I was planing to wake up super early and make her breakfast. She usually did that but, since I was going to, I crept into her room the day before and turned off her alarm. It was all worth it for her. Even waking up early on a Saturday. I had gotten the eggs from the fridge and a frying pan from a cabinet. I turned on the stove like I had seen Maka do so many times before and cracked the eggs into the pan. I had done everything I saw Maka do yet somehow... I had managed to catch the stove on fire. Shit.

**Maka P.O.V.**

***Peacefully dreaming about Soul(1)* **Soul... I...love...you. Yes I will marry you! ***Tosses over and starts snoring lightly***

**Soul P.O.V.**

'_Oh_ _Shit! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Now the whole flippin' kitchen is on fire! God damn it! How am I going to explain this little slip up to Maka! On this freakin' special day too! God damn it! I suuuuuck! So uncool! I've got to put the fire out somehow! I got it! The hose from outside should be long enough to reach in here!_' I thought, running to get the hose. After getting the hose and spraying the whole kitchen down (and myself after a little mishap with me catching on fire) I reached into the charred cabinets and pulled out a box of Cinnamon Skulls. I got a bowl and milk and made Maka a bowl of cereal, something I knew for certain wouldn't end in fire. I put it on a tray with the also slightly charred flower I had picked in the park the day before. I took the tray and headed to Maka's room. As I walked in she stirred and sat up in a technically upright position. She looked at my distraught appearance and smiled lightly. As a result I grinned and shuffled forward placing the tray on her lap...

**Maka P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my door creaking open. I sat up and looked at Soul. He was dripping wet and looked a little singed. A small strand of his hair was still on fire. I smiled at his appearance knowing he tried to do something for me, again. He bent over and placed a tray, with a bowl of cinnamon skulls and a slightly burned flower in a small vase, on my lap. As he did this I licked two of my fingers and put out the flame that was smoldering lightly on the tip of one of his spikes. I patted him gently on the head and thanked him for making breakfast.

"No problem." he mumbled quietly, looking embarrassed and blushing slightly. "By the way I might of accidentally set the kitchen on fire"

I laughed cheerfully "Soul, you're the best."

He smiled softly "Happy Birthday Maka"

(1):no perverted thoughts please!

**Yay! By the way he confessed later on that day and of course Maka said she loves him too! I really suck at this! It was supposed to be cute but I don't know, it feels like it's missing something! Oh well! By the way Strophanthus helped edit and added a few sentences so give Giroro some credit too! Review please! I'll love you forever! p.s. I'll update my other story asap! **

**Maka P.O.V.**

"Wait, Soul... Did you say you caught the kitchen on fire?"


End file.
